Allena of Rivendell
by Enelya Elendil
Summary: What if a Elven girl joined the fellowship who's past tied her to the ring in an unimaginable way...OC with slight Mary Sueishness & Legolas a bit OOC.
1. The Dream

Chapter one

The Dream

_The night was dark and cold as the girl hid under a tree. It was so cold that her bare feet were going numb. This was what she had been hoping for, seeing that she had broken her ankle when she fell from her horse earlier that night. But now as she watched the road in front of her she saw something coming; a group of people. They carried lamps but the light that they brought seemed to be coming of the people not the lamps. _

_These were the elves of Mirkwood, off to celebrate Prince Legolas, for what reason the girl did not know. All that she knew was that if they found her they might not be pleased. She moved back further into the brush and waited for them to pass._

_They were beautiful to say the least. Every one of them had pale clothes or that radiated light. Merely being in their presence gave her a peace that she hadn't felt since she left home three weeks earlier. When the last of them began to pass the girl began to ready herself to leave, and then he passed by. He was on foot, but still something about the way that he carried himself told her he was no ordinary elf. He was royalty, and he was beautiful. With long gold hair, and deep blue eyes that seem as though they could look straight into someone's soul. As she watched him go by he stopped, turned and looked straight at her with eyes that seemed to pierce see her very being…_

She sat up in bed breathing deep. This was not the first time that she had visited Mirkwood in her dreams. That night had shown her something about herself that she didn't like…weakness. She had trained for years to rid herself of weaknesses, or at least to hid the few she had from the world.

_But he couldn't have even seen me _she thought, _it was so dark. The only reason I could see him was because of the lamps…but still….I could almost feel him looking at me…._

She climbed out of bed and shook her head. All this over one look, that wasn't even really a look, was just insane. As she walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a simple light green dress, put it on and walked over to her full length mirror. When she had adjusted everything to her liking she glided over to the balcony and walked out to view the place that was her home.

Rivendell was truly the most beautiful place in all of Middle Earth. She hadn't realized how late it was until now, for it was late in the evening. _I guess I hit my head harder then I thought,_ she thought to herself. As she took in a deep breath someone knocked on the door. She turned and quietly said "Come in."

The door opened and in walked the most beautiful elf in all of Rivendell, with a low bow she greeted Lady Arwen daughter of Elrond Lord of Rivendell.

"You needn't bow Allena," Arwen said with a smile, "I just came to bring you your birthday present." With this she held out a wooden box that was about six inches square.

"You didn't have to My Lady…"

"Nonsense," she interrupted, "I want you to have it." Arwen then moved across the room and placed the box into Allena's hand.

"Open it." She said. Allena grinned and shook her head but took the gift anyway.

"Thank you." Allena replied and then opened the box. Inside was the most amazing silver necklace. It was a simple chain with a tear-drop stone in the center. The stone was a sapphire, which was so deep that that it was almost black.

"It's amazing my Lady…I don't know what to say, but thank you."

"That's more then enough," Arwen said. She then reached over and took the necklace form Allena's hand and said, "Allow me to put it on you." Leading Allena over to the mirror she place the necklace around her and closed the clasp.

Allena lightly touched it and smiled and said, "Thank you my Lady it is perfect."

Arwen smiled and told her, "Just wait until you see what Father got you. Come out to training area. He's waiting for you there."

With one last smile Arwen left, _why are they always so kind to me_ she thought _I don't deserve it_. Knowing that she should keep Lord Elrond waiting she left her room and went to the training platform. There the other Elves practiced and exercised. And on the far side waited Lord Elrond wearing what most would have called riding garb. When he saw Allena her motioned her over, and when she got to his side he smiled at her as though she was his own daughter. He then wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and whispered in her ear "Happy Birthday my dear."

When he broke the embrace he was smiling, "I assume that Arwen told you that I had your gift, so no need to keep you waiting."

He then looked passed her and then turned her around so that she could see what was being carried toward her. There was one young man walking across the platform towards them. Everyone on had stopped moving and was watching. For in his hands was a sword that was at least three feet long and had a jewel incrusted hilt. Allena turned slightly when the man arrived with the sword as if to ask, _Is that really mine?_ With a smile Elrond leaned down and told her, "Take your sword dear."

Beaming, Allena reached forward and took the sword from the young man, who bowed and departed. After taking the sword she studied it. The scabbard was made of dark cherry wood. On the two opposite sides of the hilt, there were onyx stones. As she looked down the hilt to the end where the metal curved into something like a heart that circled a perfect tear-drop sapphire, that looked exactly the same as the one hanging from her neck on the necklace that Lady Arwen had given her that very afternoon.

"This is to represent your _entire_ heritage." Lord Elrond said quietly. Allena then drew the sword out and placed the scabbard on the bench next to the wall that was behind her. She then walked out into the center of the platform and began going through an advanced set with her sword. As she spun around the sound of clashing steel rang through the courtyard. Allena locked eyes with Arwen who was holding the sword that appeared to be fused with her own. They both grinned and began to duel. For every parry or attack that one had the other had a block for it. They continued to spin attack and block each other until the broke apart to catch their breath.

Allena prepared to attack again, when she her something scream. It was an unearthly scream that shook her to the bone. She looked out into the east and there she saw it, the creatures that she had heard scream. The nine Nazgul leaving the tower of Barad-dur….then her vision shifted to a hill. Where she saw four hobbits, they were surrounded by five of the Nazgul. Then one of them disappeared and all of the Nazgul gathered around one area. And then over the edge of the hill came one of the riders of the north carrying a sword and a flaming torch. After they disappeared he went over to the hobbit that had been in the center of the creatures. With a closer look Allena realized that the rider was Strider, and that the hobbit had been stabbed by a Morgul blade. Then she saw that they were traveling through the woods and had camped at the trollshaws after dark and not far outside of Rivendell and that the nine were not far behind. Then everything began to go foggy and she came back to the present…

"Lord Elrond, I need to speak with you. It is of utmost urgency." Allena said as soon as she had regained her senses. She then walked over picked up her scabbard and belted it to her waist and then sheathed her sword she saw that the sun was setting. Walking quickly off the platform, down the hall, and into Elrond's study, after reaching her destination she turn to face Lord Elrond.

"I had a vision, the Ranger and four hobbits are on their way here. They are fleeing the Nazgul but will be forced to stop because one of the hobbits was stabbed by a Morgul blade and will be slipping away. We have to get him back here this one also carries with him something of great evil, you are the only one who can help him now" Allena explained to him. He didn't seem surprised in anyway but said almost to himself, "So it has come to this…" Then turning his attention back to Allena he said, "I'll send someone to bring him back. You will need to go out and ensure that the rest of them get here safely. Go get ready and summon Shadow, he will keep you safe."

"Yes My Lord."

She then returned to her room and put on a pair of dark brown leggings, and a deep green tunic. After putting on leather riding boots she grabbing her bow and a quiver full of arrows. She then strapped on her new sword and marched outside. Once there she gave one low clear whistle and waited. Not long after a great, black stallion came galloping straight toward her. He stopped just short of her and bowed his head.

"Shadow, I need your help." She said, and as he turned to her she leapt to his back and galloped out of the city and toward the Ranger, the hobbits and some of the most evil creatures this land had ever seen…Nazgul.


	2. The Rescue

**Author's Note:** Hey thanks to everyone that review/read my first chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed it.

I know that someone had a problem with Allena's horses name, Shadow, but I have always called him that so sorry but the name stays.

If you what any more information about the rest of the story I you can PM me your questions.

**Chapter Two**

The Rescue

Riding Shadow was like riding the wind itself. As the darkness rushed to meet her and the tree branches tried to grab her they neared their destination. When suddenly a huge white horse came charging out of nowhere, carrying what appeared to be a child on its back. Although as soon as it passed her she realized that this horse carried the hobbit that had been stabbed by the Morgul blade. Someone had gotten to them before her just as she had hoped, but she knew that she had to get the rest of them back to Rivendell because even this far away she could sense them.

The Nazgul were on their way and would be there within the hour.

Suddenly Shadow burst through the woods and into an opening. In this small circle there sat five men, well really there was one man, one elf and three hobbits, but they were all male. Once in the meadow she slid off her horse and bowed low to the group.

"My Lords, I do not mean to rush you but the Nazgul are on their way and they will be passing straight through here." She said without rising.

"Allena…is that you?" the man asked her in Elvish.

"Yes, it is I my lord." She answered him as she stood up and bowed to him. As soon as she did this he strode over to her and placed his hand under her chin and gently asked her, "Please, look me in the eye."

As she did what he asked she saw happiness in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly hug. She smiled and returned the hug.

The hobbits that were watching were quite confused at this point, although the elf knew exactly who she was. Even though the elf knew this girl, he still wondered why she was here, why had Elrond sent her of all people to their "rescue". They continued to talk in Elvish for a few minutes when she said again, "My Lord, we must leave. They are getting closer and you must be across the river or…" letting the simple yet potent statement hang she turned and whistled two low notes followed by one high.

Then from the direction that she was looking came two pure white mares. They both cantered to her and seemed to bow once they had reached her side. After laying her hands on both mares she turned to her audience and said, "Each mare can hold two riders and I will take one with me. We will travel quickly, and hopefully we will cross the river long before they gain on us."

Having given out her instructions she looked at the Hobbits that appeared to have taken everything in his house with him and asked, "What is your name?"

"Samwise Gamgee my lady, but mostly people call me Sam." He replied somewhat shyly.

"Well Master Gamgee," she said, "You will ride with me, if you don't mind."

She gave him a sideways looked that proved she was really asking him, and that he had the ability to refuse.

"No, My Lady. That will be fine." He answered slightly baffled that she would ask him such a question when she was so keen on leaving. But the way that she talked and act showed him that she was not used to giving orders. It made her uncomfortable, but she hid it well, mostly.

Swinging up onto her horse she guided him with her legs over to where Sam stood and reached down a hand. The Ranger came up behind him as he reached for her hand and the next thing you know he was atop the black stallion that had seem so scary only moments before.

Turning her head she saw that the other was mounted and ready to leave so she led the way. At a steady canter she led them through the woods and that was when she heard it. An unearthly scream that pieced the night, or what was left of it for dawn was coming. Urging Shadow into a slow gallop the girl picked a path through the woods. Once out in the open Shadow erupted and Sam nearly fell off.

They were flying over the grass when the sun began to rise.

The scream was heard again only closer this time. Knowing the danger the elf stopped her stead.

"What are you doing?" the Ranger asked her as she tightened her sword belt and checked her bow string.

"I will distract them long enough that you can get across, once you are, send the horse back." Looking up at him she reading his face like a book said, "I will be fine my lord, you worry too much."

She turned to Sam and told him, "Hold on tight to his mane and you will be fine. He will take good care of you." With a smile she whispered in the horse ear and he took off at a terrifying speed and the two mares were close behind him.

Now she turned to face what she had been dreading; her first meeting with the Nazgul. Fitting an arrow to her bow she walked over to a small hill and waited until the black dots on the horizon were close enough for her to fire at.

Once in range Allena took out all nine of the horses, for there were nine now not five like in her vision of Weathertop. Now that she had made them angry they all drew forth their swords and charged up the hill. Replacing her bow on her back Allena drew her own sword and waited for them.

When the first of them arrived at the crest of the hill steel clashed. They came at her from all sides, and suddenly two of their evil black swords collide with hers at the same time causing her to loss her grip. The sword hit the ground and her hands went up to protect her head as her knees buckled. With the unexpected movement the Ringwraith miscalculated and instead of taking her hands off _at_ the elbow he simply sliced down both arms from wrist to elbow.

Dropping her hands and placing one on the hilt of her sword one of the nine stepped forward and told her something in Black Speech. Closing her eyes and praying for the strength she left her sword Allena started to rise when suddenly the Ringwraiths began to back away. This confused her until she saw Shadow and the white mares galloping not three meters away. The Nazgul screamed and ran from the white horse as they came to stand protectively around Allena. After sheathing her sword she simply wrapped her arms around Shadows neck and murmured her thanks to him.


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter Three**

The Meeting

He entered passed through the gates and dismounted to take in the beautiful surroundings. He hadn't been to Rivendell and it was more beautiful than the stories told. Lost in his thoughts a young elven girl approached the party of three soundlessly. She watched him as he seemed to look everywhere all at the same time. She smiled to herself and walked to the edge of the wood.

"I welcome you Master of Mirkwood, to the great city of Rivendell." She said with a bow. The elven lord turned to see who spoke and saw a girl standing with a silvery-blue cloak that covered her face. Although as he turned she raised her hands and pulled back her hood to reveal long rich brown hair that had more curl than most elven women had. As she pushed the cloak further back over her shoulders he saw that although her figure was slim it was not without curves. When he looked to her eyes that was what truly amazed him. He had expected to see light blue or green he saw sapphires that seemed to turn black at the pupil.

Seemingly entranced by something the girl said with a smile, "Allow me to lead you to the house of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell."

Her voice breaking through his muddled thoughts he shook his head and said;

"Yes…yes that would be most helpful. Thank you."

With this he walked passed her and mounted his steed. Smiling she glided over to his horse and whispered to him in Elvish. The horse appeared to shake his head and then fell into step behind her.

When they reach the house all three elves dismounted and the girl said bowing, "I shall attend to your horses my self my Lord. Master." She added directing it at someone behind them when they turned they saw Elrond himself striding toward them.

When Elrond started to talk to them she took her leave leading the steeds to the barn. Once there she tended to them with great care. When she was brushing down the last one she felt someone watching her. Turning she saw the elf she had led here herself.

"Is there something I can do for you Lord Legolas?"

"I know you. I don't know why…or how…but I know you."

"That's impossible my lord." She replied turning around to pick up the brushes that she had used. But as she turned he saw a smile on her face. He watched as she placed each brush away and then noticed she limped slightly on her left leg. Then a thought stuck him and he then knew why he knew her.

As he watched her, she limped slightly on her right foot. Then it came to him…there had been someone or something in the woods the eve before his celebration. And now he knew who it had been.

"You were in the woods, that night before my celebration. I knew I had sensed something…but…I didn't think it was a person. I thought it was some wounded animal…" he said looking straight into her eyes locking her in his gaze.

Unable to resist she told him the truth, "I got lost. There was a storm, my horse was scared of lightening and she bucked me off. I tried to follow her but I couldn't and in the process I fell and broke my ankle." Stopping she tore herself from his piercing stare and continued, "I didn't know I was so close to Mirkwood's border…I wasn't trying to trespass…I just needed to rest and get my head together." She was starting to get lose her composer now, rapidly.

"That wasn't what I meant, you were not trespassing anyway. Why would you think that _that_ would be what I was talking about?" he said with a look of utter shook crossing his face.

"What are you not saying?" he replied as he stepped closer.

Slowly raising her eyes to meet his she quietly said, "The last time I crossed an Elven border that wasn't my own…I was almost killed."

The distance between them had sedaly gotten smaller and now they stood meer inches away from each other, when someone cleared their throat.

Stepping away from the maiden, Legolas turned to see a man he hadn't seen in years.

"Aragorn, it has been too long." Striding forward the two embraced as though they were long lost brothers. They exchanged a few words when Aragorn remembered his reason for coming and spoke to the girl.

"Allena, Lady Arwen sent me to get you. You need to dress for dinner, or so she told me." He added with a wolfish grin.

Smiling Allena said, "Of course my Lord, If you will excuse me Master Legolas." Bowing to the Prince of Mirkwood as she exited the barn.

"What did you say to her? I've never seen Allena look so shaken up before." Aragorn asked as soon as Allena was out of earshot.

"I…I don't know really. I recognized her for some reason and then I figured out it was from that one night in the woods, before my celebration. Remember I told you about it…" he said pausing to see Aragorn nod and wait for him to continue. "After saying this she was afraid, well almost, that I was going to punish her or something. Anyway, then she told me something else, something that truly disturbed me, she said that the reason she had been frightened was that she had almost been killed the last time she entered another Elven kingdom."

Looking out across the yard Aragorn took in the story, even though he had already heard it. After a few minutes Aragorn simple said,

"There are a great many things about Allena that no one knows but herself. Most of them she keeps _to_ herself…and it's for a good reason."

"What is that reason?" Legolas pushed a little further.

"The reason is that many would kill her if they found out."

Walking away Aragorn left Legolas to ponder these thought.


	4. Apologizes for Uncommitted Crimes

**Chapter Four**

Apologizes For Uncommitted Crimes

Walking through the halls of Elrond's house seemed so unreal. To know that you were walking through a place that had been in so many songs and stories of old. Although most stories spoke of the great feast the Lord Elrond held, yes the dining halls of Rivendell were renown throughout the land. And tonight Prince Legolas was going to dine in these legendary halls.

Arriving early to dinner Legolas talked with Aragorn and his kinsmen. A servant entered and guided them to their seats. Legolas found himself at the end of the head table, a true place of honor. As the talk began to quiet a door opened to the hall and Lord Elrond entered with two elven maidens behind him. To his right was a woman whose beauty rivaled most every elf in Middle Earth. She wore a simple with gown with only intricate circlet on her head and the Evenstar around her neck marking her as his daughter Arwen Undomiel.

To Elrond left was someone who looked familiar yet not like this…she wore a rich blue dress, a simple silver circlet rested on her head, which was held high, and a plain chain encircled her neck holding a sapphire that shown like her eyes. Suddenly the realization hit him; this was Allena. The same girl who acted as though she were a servant was here before him, regarded as a princess would be.

Lost in his own thoughts Legolas never noticed that Elrond walked across the floor to the head of the table to his chair, or that Arwen now rested at the center of the table in her chair. He didn't even notice Allena until she cleared her throat to let him know that he was staring at her, as she was sitting across from him at the table.

"Is there something I can do for you my lord?" Allena asked him in much the same way she had at the barn earlier that same day.

Shaking his head he answered, "No…no nothing….thank you." He added hastily. Looking her straight in the eye he stated quietly, "I thought you were a servant to Elrond not one of his daughters…although I was sure he had only one, but still."

Smiling she shook her head, "I am not his _true_ daughter, but he has raised me and he treats me like his daughter, though I don't know why." She glanced up at him with a guarded expression. The openness that had been there that afternoon was gone, and had been replaced by a practiced look of detached, uncaring. Something that had taken years to master for a girl whose heart was her strongest asset.

Elrond gave the signal and the meal began, and what a meal it was. Everyone had there fill of the most delicious foods imaginable. As the deserts were brought out Allena broke the silence had been between the two of them by saying, "I have met to apologize for my outburst earlier. I was still…slightly out sorts. I have done a great many things over the past month, my thoughts were muddled and I am sorry if I offended or scared you in any way." Unlike earlier this seemed planned and easy for her to say but this didn't change Legolas's responds.

"Why are you apologizing? What did you do that would ever make you think that you need to say you were sorry? What you said surprised me…but it in no way offended me." Looking shocked for what felt like the hundredth time that day he gazed straight into her eyes. The walls came down again he saw true relief in her eyes, then she did something quite un-elven, she blushed. Not a deep crimson blush but a slight pink could be seen across her cheeks.

Laughing softly Allena glanced up at him through her long eye lashes she whispered, "Thank you my lord…for everything."

After the dinner was done all the guest exited the dining hall and went there separate ways. Allena escaped to the nearest balcony were she could see the stars begin to rise.

Taking a deep breath she relaxed slightly and reflected on the days events. On the conversation with Legolas in the barn was really the only thing that bothered her about the day. As her thoughts consumed her she did not see nor since the presents of the man who walked out behind her and who watched her without speaking.

"What does Allena think of so deep on a night such as this?"

With a strangled cry Allena jumped and turned to scold whoever it was that was behind her, but when she saw him she thought better of it.

"My lord must you _always_ have to scare me like that? Or is it something that you just enjoy to do?" she said with more venom than was really needed.

Laughing Aragorn just stepped forward and said, "I talked with Legolas today…after you left. You seemed to worry have him quite worried about you. I just wanted to tell you again I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you, again my lord, but I'm fine really." She said not making eye contact with him. "Why would he be worried about me? Until tonight he thought I was a simple servant girl." She said more to herself than to Aragorn.

"He has a great heart Allena, for more than just those who are of noble blood."

"I know that, but still…I just think it is odd is all my lord, nothing more." Standing up straight Allena said, "Come my lord I know someone will be missing your presence…" giving him a wolfish grin she went inside.

"Oh…Allena you will be the death of me yet." He said chuckling to himself as followed her inside.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to update. I have been really busy lately. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will cover the Council of Elrond. By the way I have not read that far into the book so from here on most of the story will be based on the movie. Thank you for read and enjoy, review if you wish.


	5. The Council of Elrond

**Chapter Five**

The Council of Elrond

The next morning Allena woke up before the sun, as always, and dressed in a plain dark green dress. Silently she passed through the corridors until she reached to outer balcony. There she took a back staircase down to the town of Rivendell. Cutting around the town she entered the woods and made her way to a place where she always went to gather her thoughts.

As she walked the sound of running water could be heard in the distance. Stepping into a clearing and taking a deep breath Allena finally relaxed in the presence of this beautiful little waterfall. Sighing again she walked around the side of the waterfall and climbed over the rocks and entered the cave that was located directly behind it. Sitting down Allena began to meditate.

With her eyes closed she began to drift in and out of awareness. Suddenly a flaming red flashed across her eyelids making her snap back to complete awareness. Grabbing her chest and gasping for breath with the smell of sulfur still hanging in the air, she gradually lowered her heart-rate to something closer to normal. Closing her eyes again and attempting to relax, something else made her heart attempt to leap right out of her chest.

"What was that all about? See something that frightened you perhaps?"

Allena's eyes snapped opened to see the last person she expected to; Legolas.

"What are you doing here? H-how did you even _find_ me?" Allena said with a shocked look on her face and irritation in her voice.

"I followed you. Didn't you know that you are not the only person who gets up early in the morning? When I saw you disappear into the woods I decided that I would follow. After yesterday I…well I…I own you an apology." He said quickly breaking eye contact with her.

Staring at the ground Legolas continued, "I pushed you too far; I shouldn't have asked you about something that was so…so…personal."

Seeing someone like Legolas at a loss for words, and apologizing for something that he didn't really mean to do meant a great deal to her. Slowly rising Allena said, "My lord, how were you to know what would be personal to me? It wasn't _your_ fault…it was mine. I should have been more careful with the way I said, what I said. I think it might have frightened you." She added with a smile.

"Well, I have to say it took me by surprise, what you said that is." Legolas said calmly returning his eye to her face.

Allena was gazing at the waterfall, when she noticed that Legolas was staring at her. "We better get back." She stated, "Lord Elrond's council will begin today. Many things will be reveled through it. Our presents will be needed."

The authority in her voice was strange. Being a prince Legolas was not used to being, quite blatantly told what to do. But as soon as she had said this he answered her with a simple, "As you wish, my lady."

Her eyes snapped back to his. "I do not deserve to be called a lady by you my lord. Although I thank you for the honor." She stated simple.

With that she walked pasted him back around the waterfall and out into the woods. Still dazed Legolas followed her back in a silent journey.

When they reached the house Allena said a quick goodbye and went toward her room. She marched through the house and once she was safely in her room she closed her eyes and sunk to the floor. She sat in a heap gasping for breath and clutching her chest. Between her vision and Legolas's sudden appearance she seemed unable to control herself.

Allena sat without moving for several minutes until a knock on her door grabbed her attention.

Standing up and walking over to the mirror she said, "One moment please." Inspecting herself in the mirror she straightened her dress and smoothed her hair. Gliding back to the door with her mask over what had just happened to her, she opened the door. Standing before her was a young man who told her, "Lord Elrond requests your presents at the meeting room."

"I am on my way, thank you." She answered.

Taking a deep breath Allena went to meet the council.

Everyone had already been seated and so Allena took her place to the left of lord Elrond's chair, standing with her head bowed.

The hobbit walked to the center of the council where a stone sat on its end, and placed a gold ring where all those present could see it.

All sound was stopped for Allena as she looked at the ring rest peacefully on the stone. Even as she watched flames shone and the vision came back to her. The black tower, the mountain of fire and the eye that was ever-watching.

Unknown to Allena a great argument had arisen and everyone was trying to put his opinion into what should happen to the ring. Quietly at first but growing in volume a voice could be heard over the crowd saying,

_Ash Nazg Durbatuluk_

_Ash Nazg Gimbatul_

_Ash Nazg Thrankatuluk_

_Agh Burxum-ishi Krimpatul_

Looking around everyone's gaze was drawn to the young elven princess standing next to Elrond.

Her eyes were almost black when she finished speaking. Elrond, who had fallen back into his chair looked at her and was about to say something when she began to speak again.

"This is not a debate. The ring must be destroyed. It can not be welded by anyone. It will turn their will to its own. It must be taken to the mountain of fire in the heart of Mordor. For there it was made and only there can it be unmade." Her gaze finally broke away from the ring although her eyes stayed close to black.

Everyone remained silent until Elrond rose and said, "Although Allena's method was unorthodox, she is right. The ring must be destroyed. Who in this council will take it?"

Everyone of course wanted to take it and so another argument broke out. A small voice was heard that said, "I will take it. I will take it." Allena looked at the hobbit to see the truth in the words she had heard in his eyes.

"I will take the ring to Mordor, but I don't know the way." He said timidly.

Gandalf smiled and walked to his side and said, "I will bear this burden with you."

Aragorn came next, pledging his sword. Legolas stepped forward and pledged his bow, and Gimli son of Gloin gave is ax. Last came Boromir who said he would also join the fellowship. Allena then stepped in front of Frodo and went down on one knee and told him, "I will see this journey with you until my presence is no longer need. If that means I die for you, so be it." Bowing to him she rose to stand with the others.

Suddenly Sam came running around from behind and stated that he would be going to. Merry and Pippin followed in suit stating that they would go where ever Frodo went. Pippin then asked where it was that they were going.

Shaking his head Elrond said, "And so the fellowship of the ring begins."

**Authors Note:** What do you think? Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. As for the vision you will learn about it more in the upcoming chapters. Please read and review.


	6. First Adventure

**Chapter Six**

First Adventure

As the journey began, everyone found the place in line that they felt most comfortable with. Gandalf led the way with Frodo at his side. Everyone else fell into place with Allena bringing up the rear. The only reason that she was there was because she wanted to follow Lord Aragorn and stay away from Legolas.

Every night they would make camp and Allena would help Sam make dinner. Sometimes Allena would hunt for their dinner; not unlike the night before they reached Moria when Legolas followed her.

The forest was almost silent, when something rustled a bush and an arrow then sung through the air. A girl then stood up and walked over the collect the fifth rabbit she had shot. Picking it up she smiled seeing that she had shot it straight through the neck saving all the meat.

"Congratulations…that's a really good shot; for a girl." Someone said from behind her.

Jumping up and notching another arrow in her bow she had it pointed at heart before he could say another word.

Putting his hands up Legolas said, "Hey, I was just making sure you were all right. Aragorn wanted me to come with you but you left before I could tell you I was coming."

Lowering her bow slowly she said flatly, "How long have you been following me?"

"Since you shot that first rabbit over there." He said pointing to a tree with four rabbits hung in it.

Sighing Allena slowly and deliberately turned around and began to walk over to the tree that he had motioned to.

Once she reached the tree she was so annoyed that all she wanted to do was slap the person who was behind her. Especially when she heard him stepping closer; taking a deep breath she said as calmly as she could, "If you value your pale cheek then I would turn around and go back to camp."

"What do you mean my 'pale cheek'?"

Turning completely around Allena strode forward until she was two feet in front of him and said, "I said your pale cheek because I should slap you for what you did. Do you have any idea the risk you were taking? I could have easily shot you thinking that something was hunting me. For that matter just now the only reason I didn't fire was because I somehow recognized your voice, but if I hadn't…I…I.. I don't even want to think about what could have happened."

When she was finished with her rant her chest was heaving and Legolas had walked backward away from her as she marched toward him and was now firmly planted against a tree.

"I sorry Allena…I wasn't thinking. I should have told you I was following you sooner but I just couldn't bring myself to do it…because…well…I knew you would make me go back to camp. And I really wanted to at least see you. Seeing that you have been avoiding me ever since that night in Rivendell, which was over a week ago." He said sheepishly.

Shaking her head Allena seemed to come out of an almost trance like state. Looking into Legolas's eyes she saw the sincerity in them and she immediately apologized, "I am so sorry…I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me for my; outburst."

"Don't apologize, it was my fault. I should have been more considerate, seeing that I was tailing a huntress after all." He said with a small chuckle.

Grinning Allena shook her head and bit her lower lip, as though she was nervous.

She can't be nervous Legolas thought or could she….

"Why don't we just forget this happened and you can help me get these rabbits ready for dinner." Allena said with a coy smile on her face.

"Ok, let's head south. I think that there's a small stream that we could use to wash with." Legolas said walking past Allena to the tree. He then reached up and grabbed the four rabbits, when an idea came to him.

"Allena?"

"Yes my lord."

"Beat you to the stream."

Looking over at him as she rose with the fifth rabbit in her hand she smiled and said, "In your dreams your highness."

And with that she took off running with Legolas close behind.

**Author's Note:** I know that this chapter is short but there's some really interesting stuff coming up. Please read and review. By the way the line "…firmly planted against the tree…" no pun was intended. lol


	7. Moria

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the character called Allena.

Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank one of PIRATEical ELF of Mirkwood for all her reviews. You have definitely made reading reviews more fun to do. Here's the new update although this is not the chapter ya'll have been looking forward to. But hopefully you will enjoy it.

(The things that are _italicized_ are Allena's thoughts.)

**Chapter Seven**

Moria

After leaving their camp Legolas asked Allena to walk with him, at least for a while. Allena had reluctantly agreed. She both wanted and didn't want to be close to him.

_I want to be close to him. I mean he's so kind to me but…I don't want him to get hurt because of what I am. _Allena thought to herself as she walked drawing nearer to the mountain.

Legolas was watching her and finally broke Allena's brooding silence with a question.

"What are you thinking about Allena? You're normally not _this _quiet."

"Oh, sorry…I guess I was just thinking about the journey to come. This mountain may seem like a huge obstacle but it's merely a bit of a detour compared to what is to come." She said staring ahead at some unseen object.

Legolas continued to stare at her with a look of slight confusion on his face.

"What exactly does that mean?" he asked.

Allena snapped out of her 'trance' she looked into the piercing blue eyes that where gazing at her.

"Nothing really…only that…that we are not even half way through our journey and…and this really is not that great of an obstacle compared to that." She said quickly breading eye contact.

"Oh, I see." Legolas said shaking his head and walking past Allena to catch up with Gimli.

Breathing a sigh of relief Allena watched him go. She knew that her excuse was not believable but it was the best she could come up with.

_I just want to protect him and myself. I don't want the same thing to happen that happened with Haldamir. I couldn't bear that again. The way he looked at me…It still gives me nightmares. _

Shuddering at the memory Allena looked up at the looming mountain and thought that perhaps this was quite the obstacle.

Atop the mountain, the snow was falling so thickly that Allena couldn't even see two feet in front of her.

Legolas had walked past her to the edge of a cliff and said he heard something, a voice on the wind. Then Allena heard it too, only inside her own head.

"He sees you, and he will mark you soon as his so that all will know you belong to him." A deep voice rumbled in her mind.

_No, no, no…I will never become his…nor will I ever belong to him. _She told the voice in her head.

She then heard a voice. Frodo's voice saying that they would go thru the mines, the mines of Moria.

The lake look far more ominous then it had the last time Allena had come to Moria. Although that had been a long time ago and being with a band of dwarves didn't hurt the mood either.

Smiling to herself as she though back to those times, a light caught her eye. Gandalf had found the gates and the white spirals that formed the archway where slowing being revealed in the moonlight.

Gandalf read the inscription over the door in common tongue so that everyone could understand it. Allena soon saw that Gandalf had never before been to Moria for he tried to use some complicated elven phrase to open the door.

She then began to make her way toward him when she stopped dead in her tracks. She was not moving but the world around her was. She was being taken deep into the mines. Straight to the place where an ancient evil was awaken. Then she saw the flames. They then rose and formed the most terrifying creature she had ever seen. The roar that came from it's gaping mouth seemed to shake her to her very core. And the eyes appeared to be looking into her soul.

Unable to bear the sight anymore Allena closed her eyes. When she opened them she found that she was lying on the ground and a man was sitting next to her watching her.

"Yet another vision I see. They seem to be getting stronger if they now have the ability to render you unconscious." The ranger said.

"I saw it Aragorn. I saw that which the dwarves unearthed. It was terrifying." She replied sitting up slightly. There was a large rock between them and the rest of he fellowship, so she continued.

"How long has it been since I fell?" she asked quietly

"Only an hour."

Sighing Allena said, "Well I had best go tell Gandalf what I had meant to earlier."

"And what exactly is that?" Aragorn asked standing with her.

"What the password is. I came here a long time ago, when Moria was still a place of great grandeur. I have not forgotten how the dwarf lord I was with got past the great stone doors."

Aragorn simply rolled his eyes and motioned for her to do as she pleased. With a mock bow she strode past him straight into Legolas.

"Allena, are you all right? You were just standing there..then you fell…Aragorn caught you…then you didn't wake up…and…"

"I am fine Legolas. It was a vision. They have an odd effect on me at times. You needn't worry." She told him with a reassuring smile.

Nodding his head he allowed her to pass.

Walking up to where Gandalf was seated Allena read the inscription quietly under her breath. She then looked to Gandalf, who did not look pleased and said,

"The dwarves would be happy to know that a great philosopher like you could not see the answer to this riddle."

"I beg your pardon?" Gandalf said proving that he was not in a good mood.

"My Lord, it's quite a simple riddle. If you don't try to over think it, _'speak friend and enter'. _And the elfish word for 'friend' is?"

"Málo" he said simply and the great gates of Moria began to open.

Bowing her head to him she smiled and he just shook his head. As he stood up she could have sworn she heard him mumbling something about how moronic is that for a password.

The fellowship all began to walk through the gates only to see the skeletons of countless dwarves littering the floor. All appeared to have been killed my goblin arrows, most of which were still stuck in there bodies.

Everyone then turned to leave when something came out of the water and grabbed Frodo by the ankle. It looked to be a tentacle of sorts but Allena didn't have much time to think on it for no sooner had Frodo been taken that another tentacle came and grabbed her.

Dangling ten feet in the air she saw more tentacles come out of the water and then the huge disgusting body of the creature come out of the water.

Arrows were being shot at the creature by someone although she could not tell who until something cut through the tentacle that was attached to her ankle and she fell into the arms of Legolas. He spun around and ran back to through the gates with her in his arms followed closely by Aragorn who had Frodo.

The creature followed them and attacked the gates completely destroying them. They were then left in darkness.

The journey through the dark was simple enough until they came to the tomb of Balin, Lord of Moria.

As Gandalf read from a log left by the last dwarves of Moria, Pippin, unwatched by those around him, pushed a skeleton down a large well that was close to the back of the tomb.

After listening to the resounding bangs of the skeleton, yet not hearing the goblin drums that were mentioned in the last writings Gandalf looked at Pippin and said,

"Fool of a Took."

But then something could be heard. A low sound that grew until the drums where easily heard.

Rushing to the door Boromir looked out only jump back in and state, "They have a cave troll."

It didn't take the goblins long to brake down the door. And the fighting began. The battle was really a blur filled with goblin snarls, dwarf war calls and the clashing of steel.

Then the troll came in. Allena barely noticed it because she was surrounded by no less than ten goblins, and more seemed to keep coming.

Striking with her sword she beheaded the last goblin in time to see Merry and Pippin jump on top of he troll and repeatedly stab it. The troll threw them off and roared allowing Legolas to send two arrows through the roof of its mouth. It then slowly fell to the ground.

Allena then looked across the room to where Aragorn was crawling over to Frodo who appeared to have a huge spear in his stomach.

"Oh no." she whispered as she rushed over to him just in time to see him pull the spear out and reveal the mithril shirt that he had under his tunic.

Letting out a sigh a relief, Allena looked to the door where she could hear the drums again. Looking to her companions they all rose and hastened out the door.

They had but one hope, to reach the bridge of Khazad-Dum. They ran for their lives but the goblins where quicker. Thousands of them surrounded them. But Allena didn't see one of them.

Her vision only saw something that was yet unseen by those around her. For see saw the creature coming, the same one that she had seen several days before, only this time it was no vision.

Soon the goblins felt its presence and fled. Then the walls at the far end of the hall began to glow red and both Gandalf told them it was a Balrog of Melkor, a demon of fire. Turning he yelled to them, "Run."

Allena didn't move she merely stared at the spirit moving closer to them. Gandalf looked to Legolas and said, "You must carry her. She cannot go on her own yet. The demons power is to great."

With that Legolas swept her up in his arms and ran.

As they reached the bridge Legolas set Allena down in front of Gandalf who muttered something in ancient elvish. She then looked into his eyes and said, "I am sorry. I couldn't…I…I…" the fear in her eyes was evident.

"I know. You must go. Leave this place. It was not your fault. Now go." Gandalf said pushing her to follow the rest of the fellowship over the bridge.

The bridge was no more than eighteen inches across but all nine of them took it a full on run. Everyone stopped once they were across except for Allena who quickly ran past them all and only turned when she had reached to top of the staircase.

She turned in time to see the Balrog fall, and his whip come back to drag Gandalf with down with him.

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the next one you will find out why Allena keeps having the weird visions and you'll find out who _Haldamir _is. Also there may just be a little romance in there to….

Disclaimer: (I know I already had one is for the quotes I added) The following quotes are not mine, they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien; _speak friend and enter',_ "Fool of a Took.", "They have a cave troll." Thank you.

Please read and review. I would like to know if anyone really likes the story or not. It also helps make me want to write faster.

I would also like to thank my Beta-reader. I will not say her name but I would like to thank her anyway.


	8. Lothlorien

Sorry this chapter took so long, but hopefully it is worth the wait.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following except of course Allena.

The thing in elvish are translated in the ().

**Chapter Eight**

Lothlorien

Once Allena had made it outside she hit her knees. With her face buried in her hands she wept. She wept not only for Gandalf but for the shame of her own weakness.

As the tears continued to pour down her face someone put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. The voice she heard murmuring softly to her was one that she had known for years. He was one of the few who knew her, the real her.

When Allena's tears stopped Aragorn pulled back and looked into her eyes. With a smile he rubbed away the last of her tears with his thumb.

"Thank you." Allena said.

"It's nothing my dear." Aragorn replied rising and then helping Allena up.

Bowing her head Allena stood and wiped the tears from her eyes and went to the side of Sam, who was on his knees. Putting her arm around him she whispered, "I know it's hard…but we must grieve later. For.."

She was interrupted by Aragorn's voice announcing that the hill they were now standing on would be swarming with orcs by nightfall. Turning back to Sam she gave him a look that said 'that's what I was going to say'.

With a grim smile Allena rose and offered her hand to help him up. Nodding his head he accepted and the continued on their way.

Within the hour the small party was crossing a border of trees. Allena was suddenly reminded of a night that she wished she could forget. Shaking her head she dismissed the memory and gripped her bow tighter.

Looking around as they began to slow she knew that they were near. Slowly pulling an arrow from her quiver she stung it and aimed it at the blonde elf that was now striding up to speak to the group.

"I will have an arrow in your heart before you can have one arrow me. Imenyal yanamore." (I remember that night.) She said staring into eyes in which she saw the smallest glimmer of fear.

Aragorn looked from Allena to this new elf who she appeared to be prepared to kill.

"Allena, put down your weapon. Now." Aragorn commanded.

Lowering her bow she told this invader, "Sinana uyania." (This is not over.)

After being taken to a house in the trees and Aragorn talking with this elf know as Haldir and his brothers. The then said the fellowship could enter, is the dwarf who was with them would go blindfolded. That and that Allena would be disarmed before they entered.

That evening Allena was walking next to a small stream thinking of her last visit to these woods. It had not been on purpose that she had come here. She had gotten lost, again. If getting lost was a competition she was sure she would win in it every time.

Wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't sense the elf come up behind her until he was two feet away. He stepped on a twig and in the blink of an eye he had two thin twin blades crossed across is neck.

Allena's eye went wide as she pulled the blades away from his neck and said, "My Lord, I am so sorry….I didn't know it was you."

"Allena, I thought that they removed all your weaponry before crossed the border. Not to mention, why would you want try to _kill_ someone who comes up behind you?" Legolas asked with bemused expression on his face.

Looking away from him she whispered, "You wouldn't understand, and you shouldn't."

"But I want to…..please, tell me." He said as he gently lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eye.

"I can't," Allena said turning her back to him she hurried away.

"Allena, Allena no, wait. You have to tell what's wrong." Legolas said moving forward, he grasped her arm and forced her to stop and look at him again. That's when he saw the tears that stained her face.

"Talk to me."

"I have a secret. But….I..I don't..I don't want you to think less of me because of it. I don't want to loss your friendship my Lord." Allena said nervously.

With a sweet smile on his lips Legolas gently told her, "Nothing can change what I think about you. _Nothing_."

Taking a deep breath she told him, "I'm a princess. A crowned princess."

"Is that all, is that your great secret?"

"I'mthecrownedprincessofMordorandmyfatherisSauron." She said so fast that Legolas couldn't even catch one word of it.

"What? You need to say that again…slower."

Closing her eyes she said, "I'm the crown princess of Mordor. My father is Sauron."

**Author's Note: **I would like to take this time to thank the person who has made my writing far better than it would have been otherwise. My beta reader, you know who you are, thank you for all that you have done for me. ;-)


	9. His Reaction

I am so sorry that this has taken so long. But I will finish this part of the story shortly and then I will leave it up to those reading this to let me know if they want more.

**Disclaimer:** As always I own nothing but Allena.

**Chapter Nine**

His Reaction

Allena looked at the ground to avoid the eyes that would terrorize her heart.

"Say something." Allena said choking on her tears.

Legolas gently lifted her chin and looked deep into her eyes and said, "I already told you that nothing can say will change what I think of you, and this is no different."

"Do you mean that?" Allena quietly asked.

"Yes, I do."

Smiling Allena wrapped her arms around him and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. Legolas encircled her with his arms and whispered in her ear, "Let's go somewhere were we can talk."

Nodding Allena allowed Legolas to lead her through the forest to a secluded area next to a small stream.

Legolas sat down and pulled Allena down beside him.

"I have question for you." Legolas said.

"I'll try to answer it."

"Why did you almost kill Haldir when we got here?"

"Oh, that…well you see I have a bad habit of getting lost during storms. I just get scared then I start to see things, evil things, and I just can't seem to find my way. One night like that I wondered across the border into Lothlorien and some guards found me. They blindfolded me and tied me up in one of their flats. Haldir came and took one look at me and told the men that he was waiting for Lady Galadriel to authorize my death. Lucky for me I was able to get away before that message got through."

When she finished her story there were dried tears on her face and Legolas was holding her near to himself.

"I am so sorry Allena."

"It's not your fault my Lord."

"Legolas, my name is Legolas."

Before Allena could answer her breath caught in her throat as warm lips were pressed to her own and a hand came up behind her neck to pull her closer.

Breaking the kiss Allena pulled away and went to stand up.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Legolas asked looking concerned and confused, grabbing her hand to stop her.

"No, it's not you. I just…got scared; the last time I let someone get close like this he…" She let the sentence hang but the ending was obvious.

"You have a lot of secrets don't you." He stated.

"I guess I do. You see not long ago I was involved with a young elf. His name was Haldamir and I was completely in love with him. I trusted him with completely. One day I told him everything about myself and…I will never forget the way he looked at me." She said shockingly dry eyed. "He looked at me like I was some sort of monster, then he said that when Elrond should have killed me when he had the chance."

Legolas was speechless. Allena saw a look in his eyes that said he was both felt sorry for her and the deep anger that someone would say that to her.

Allena smiled and leaned toward him placing a gently kiss on his lips. Pulling back an inch she softly said, "Thank you, for caring. But I have you now…right?"

"Yes, you will always have me."

Aragorn was walking back to the pavilion that had been set up for the fellowship after having talked with Haldir about the fellowship's departure and the movements around the forests of Lorien.

As he past Allena he noticed how close she was sleeping to Legolas. When he looked closer he smiled to himself as he saw that Allena and Legolas had fallen asleep holding hands.

Opening her eyes after Aragorn had gone past, Allena looked at the sleeping elf next to her. Sighing she moved closer to the prince of her dreams and fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this update. Please let me know if there is anything that I can do to improve my writing.


	10. Apologies of a Queen

Here's yet another apology for how long it has taken me to continue. Please forgive me but school sorta swallowed my life but summer is here and I can write again.

**Disclaimer:** Lord of the Rings and its characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien not me.

**Chapter 10**

Apologies of a Queen

Lady Galadriel had summoned the fellowship to see her before they departed and all went except for Allena. No one could convince her to go before the Queen.

Allena sat on the bank by the boats waiting for her party to return when she heard the sound of someone walking up behind her. Taking a deep breath Allena closed her eyes reigning in her anger she waited to hear what this intruder had to say.

"I invited you to come and see me yet you refused. Why?" The Queen said as she came to stand directly behind her.

"Why do you think I didn't come?" Allena rose and turned to face the women who had held her death warrant once. "What would your gift to be have been; death perhaps? I decided to take my chances waiting here."

"Why do you think the worst of me? Did you not think that I simply desired to bid you farewell?"

"The last time I was here you wanted me dead. How am I supposed to suddenly think something different?" Allena asked, her anger turning to tears.

"You are right." Lady Galadriel said. "I did want to destroy everything that was connected to the ruler of Mordor. Until last night that is; I saw the ring. I was tempted by it and it's great power. I saw what it was the you had resisted and I was amazed. I wished you to come today because I wanted to ask for your forgiveness. You have a great strength in you, and now I see that you truly do not wish to follow in your father's footsteps."

Allena didn't know what to say, she simply stood in awe that the most powerful elf in all of Middle Earth had just said what she had said. As the tears continued down her face Allena looked into the clear blue eyes of Lady Galadriel and said, "Thank you, my Lady." With that Allena bowed before her Queen.

"It was not gratitude that I was searching for but forgiveness my dear."

Standing up Allena smiled and said, "You have my forgiveness my Queen."

With a smile Lady Galadriel inclined her head and turned to leave. Pausing she said, "I almost forgot to give you your gift." With a wave of her hand a elf appeared with what appeared to be fabric draped over his arm.

When the young elf reached Allena she couldn't believe her eyes. Before her was the most beautiful deep green skirt, cream blouse, and dark brown leather armor. Gingerly reaching out to touch the fabric Allena said, "This is too much….I can't accept…"

"Consider it both a gift for your journey and to complete my apology to you." Lady Galadriel said without turning around, but the smile was evident in her voice.

Taking the cloths from the elf Allena smiled and went to change into this new wardrobe. Turning the vest over joy filled her heart when she saw that the mark of Lothlorien was emblazon across the back.

When Aragorn had returned to the boats to find Allena gone he thought she had perhaps left to keep her promise to Haldir. Just as he was about to go look for her she came walking up in clothes he had never seen before.

With a smile she said, "I should have come with you my Lord," she motioned to her clothes, "Lady Galadriel gave me these to continue our journey in."

Smiling Aragorn replied, "I guess this means that you won't be threatening anyone else's life before we leave then?"

"Of course not my Lord, what would make you think I would ever do something like that?" She said with a laugh.

After boarding the boats thus beginning their journey Allena looked to the shore and saw the Lady Galadriel who smiled. It was at this moment that Allena, for the first and last time, she felt the peace that Lothlorien had brought to so many.

Lifting her had Lady Galadriel bid her final farewell to the fellowship.

Upon reaching the falls the fellowship was forced to stop and decide where to go.

As the men began to argue about which direction to go Allena laid down intending to simply relax and listen but fell asleep. She was awoken by the sound of a horn blast. Boromir's horn. Leaping to her feet and strapping on her sword as she ran she followed the sound of the blast.

Suddenly an orc appeared before her. She drew her sword and cut him down without breaking pace. Striking down her enemies left and right Allena tried to reach Boromir but as she crested a hill she witnessed an event that would forever haunt her.

Boromir stood with two arrows in his body as a third was fired into him. He hit his knees and his slayer made his way down to him as the orcs took the Merry and Pippin with them.

As the leader of the orcs drew his blade to deliver the killing blow Aragorn appeared out of no where to fight the slayer. After defeating him Aragorn blessed Boromir as he took his final breath.

Legolas led the way to the shore where he began to prepare a boat to follow Frodo and Sam to the opposite shore but Aragorn stopped him. He said that Frodo had to go on without them, and they needed to rescue Merry and Pippin from the orcs.

After stripping down their gear to the necessities the four warriors began their hunt.

**Author's Note:** Ok so here's the final chapter of this story. You see I haven't read the books but I have watched the movies so I'm going to keep to that time-line. Well if you want to see what happens after this you're going to have to let me know with your review. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.


	11. Tracking the Urukhai

**Author's Note:** Okay so it's been a really long time since I have updated anything. I don't know if anyone is even going to read this chapter but I hope you will.

Please let me know what you think and if I should even continue to write it. If you want to know what happens to Allena please tell me and I would be more than write the rest.

Anyway, here's the start of the Two Tower's portion of my piece. Just to let ya'll know I have only watched the movies and the dialogue that I have used from the film may be worded wrong and for that I'm sorry. Please enjoy it in spite of that mishap.

**Disclaimer—**Lord of the Rings and all its characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien not me.

***********

Tracking the Uruk-hai

From the Falls of Rauros the four travelled west following the Uruk-hai's trail. Through the forest and into rocky terrain that signaled the beginning of Rohan, they journeyed. Aragorn tracked the Uruk-hai, followed closely by Legolas and Allena, Gimli brought up the rear.

As they reached the base of a valley Aragorn knelt to retrieve something from the ground.

"The leaves of Lorien do not fall so easily." Aragorn said as he showed the leaf that was on all of their cloaks.

With this new sign the group had a new found vigor. They charged forward and upon reached the crest of a hill Legolas announced, "The Uruk-hai are turning north; they are taking the hobbits to Isengard."

They all refused to give up hope on the Halflings. They continued on all day and night.

As the sun began to rise behind them Legolas said, "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night."

A sense of dread fell over Allena at his words. In her heart she knew something terrible had happened.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble as though hundreds of feet were stampeding. The sound grew louder and Aragorn lead the way to a rock formation. They all leapt behind it and turned to see a company of horses gallop passed them.

Aragorn looked at the other before he stood and walked into the open. He called out to the horsemen.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark?"

The assembly turned back as the other three came to stand beside him. Shifting to stand back to back the four were circled by the riders, each holding a spear aimed at those in the center.

Their leader emerged and demanded,

"What business do two elves, a dwarf, and a man have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name horse-master and I'll give you mine." Gimli told him.

The man looked at him with distain, dismounted stepped closer and looked down at him.

"I would cut off your head," the man said, "if it stood a little higher off the ground."

"You would be dead before your sword-stroke fell." Legolas said as he pointed his bow at this man.

Allena's hand went to her sword and had it half drawn before Aragorn raised his hand to lower Legolas's bow.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Glóin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Allena of Rivendell. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden your king." Aragorn explained calmly. Allena sheathed her sword at his words.

"Théoden recognizes no one. Not even his own kin." He explained removing his helmet and causing his men to point their spears skyward.

"I am Éomer son of Éomund." He continued, "What brings you to Rohan?"

"We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"We slaughtered the Uruk-hai in the night…."

Allena heard no more. Instead she saw the night before. A party of Uruk-hai being butcher by the Rohirrim; two creatures, that appeared to be children were crawling about on the ground, attempting to evade the galloping horses. Their hands were bound. Death must have found them…

A sharp whistle snapped Allena out of her vision. With tears in her eyes she barely registered as Éomer gave Aragorn two horses named Hasufel and Arod.

Éomer mounted his steed and told them, "Search for your friends, but don't hold out for hope."

"We ride north!" he told his men.

After they rode off Aragorn looked at Allena and asked her, "What is wrong Allena?"

"I saw it. The attack, last night. My lord I know not how two Halfling could have survived it." Tears choked her words.

"We will not give up hope." Aragorn told her.

They mounted their horses, Gimli with Legolas and Allena behind Aragorn.

The four rode across the plain, toward the billowing smoke that rose from behind a hill. Cresting the hill they saw the carnage slowing burning in front of the forest. They dismounted and began search for some sign of the hobbits. Then, Gimli found one of their elven dagger sheaths near the base of the pile of bodies.

Aragorn let out a yell of defeat as he fell to his knees. Tears shone on Allena's cheeks.

Looking in the dirt Aragorn found where two hobbits lay. Then he saw where they had crawled away. Aragorn began to explain what had happened to Legolas and Gimli, who were following him. Allena stood looking into the forest, yet again seeing the battle the night before.

She saw Merry and Pippin cut their bonds and rush to the forest with a creature following them. She saw them climb a tree and escape, but a bright, white, light blocked out everything else as the vision faded.

"What madness would lead them in there?" Gimli was asking as Allena approached.

"When death is behind you, anything seems better." She said.

Gimli gave her a grim smile.

"There is something in these woods. A power that has never been here before. We must enter with caution." Allena stated leading the way into Fangorn Forest.

***********

Let me know what you think by clicking the cool little review button if it's not too much trouble.


	12. Fangorn Forest

**Author's note:** Okay so this is a sorta short update, but another is coming soon! Hopefully lol

**Disclaimer: **Allena may be mine but everything else is the work of the genius that is Tolkien.

**Fangorn Forest**

Allena knew something powerful was within Fangorn. As for what it was, she could not see.

The four slowly walked deeper into the woods. Suddenly Legolas spoke in elvish. He said something was coming.

Allena felt more than heard as Legolas whispered, "The white wizard approaches."

Fear should have paralyzed her. Her mind was telling her to draw her sword and prepare to fight. Yet peace spread from her heart, stilling her limbs, and freezing her hand on the hilt of her sword.

At Aragorn's signal they all turned. A blinding white light shone before them. Gimli threw an ax that was deflected. Legolas's arrow was destroyed. Aragorn's blade seared his hand and he dropped it. Allena stared in awe, releasing her sword altogether.

A voice came from the light. It sound as though two distinct voices were competing as it answered Aragorn's questions surrounding the Halflings.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn commanded.

The light began to fade and a familiar face emerged.

"Gandalf…" Allena murmured as she knelt in front of a man she had thought to be dead.

Aragorn stepped closer and whispered, "You fell."

"Through fire and water." Gandalf explained. He told of how he fought and defeated the Balrog and passed into darkness. He then said,

"I was sent back, until my task is done."

Gandalf lead them at a fast pace out of the forest.

"We must make haste to Edoras and Rohan." Gandalf stated as they emerged from the wood.

Gandalf whistled and form the hills came a pure white stallion galloping towards them.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said with awe.

"Shadowfax" Gandalf said inclining his head to him, "He is the lord of all horses, and he has been my friend through many adventures."

Gandalf mounted Shadowfax and Aragorn went to retrieve their horses. Allena looked out over the rolling golden hills thinking of all that was to come.

"Allena…"

"Yes my lord."

"Legolas, please call me Legolas."

Laughing Allena said, "I am sorry my…Legolas. What my I do for you?" she asked turning to face him.

Her breath was taken away as she looked into the shining blue eyes of a most handsome elven warrior. His mouth moved, drawing her attention. Hearing her name brought her out of her dazed state.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying my lord?" Allena asked him, hesitation in her voice and pink tingeing her cheeks.

"You refuse to use my given name. As you will." Legolas told her, gracing her with a smile that could cause lesser maidens to swoon.

"I was asking if you were alright. Your visions are becoming more frequent and….I simply wanted to ensure that you were well."

Her blush deepening, Allena's gaze dropped to the ground.

"Thank you, Legolas, for your concern. I'm doing well."

"Allena" Aragorn called quietly.

With a smile and a nod to the prince, Allena walked to Aragorn, who was already mounted, and leapt behind him.

Legolas watched the beautiful elven maiden climb behind another man. Jealousy did not taint his view, but he still wished she had chosen to ride with him.

Once all were saddled, Gandalf lead the way to Edoras and the beginning of the greatest adventure they had yet to see.

***********

Let me know what you think…if you want to that is if there's anything that you want to see in upcoming chapter feel free to PM me. I won't promise to include everything but I can try!


End file.
